The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data by means of at least one pulse sequence carried by a radio signal, which method includes at least one symbol decoding step to be executed at the receiver end, in the course of which symbol decoding step a power value representative of an amount of power carried by said pulse sequence is produced and compared to a predetermined threshold value.
Such telecommunication systems are currently studied with the aim of assessing the relevance of so-called Ultra-Wide Band transmission techniques (further referred to as UWB systems and techniques, respectively). In such a system, each transmitter may be identified by a signature formed by chip numbers identifying respective positions of the pulses within associated time windows, which signature is in itself quite sturdy and may thus be reliably and accurately communicated to all potential receivers.
The pulses used in UWB systems are very short, having for example a duration lower than 1 nanosecond, which offers to such systems bandwidths at least as large as 7.5 GigaHertz, entailing high flexibility and hence numerous possible applications for such systems.